marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hobgoblin Part 1
This is the eleventh episode of the first season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *Spider-Man *Harry Osborn *J. Jonah Jameson *Robbie Robertson *Aunt May *Flash Thompson *Mary Jane Watson Antagonists: *Hobgoblin (first appearance) *Alistair Smythe *Kingpin *Norman Osborn Plot As Hobgoblin suits up and flies off somewhere, Alistair Smythe and Kingpin converse about Fisk's press event for good publicity. Elsewhere, Peter Parker and Harry Osborn discuss about Peter moving into an apartment with Harry in the city. The two arrive at the press event which Harry's dad, Norman Osborn, is hosting. J. Jonah Jameson and Robbie Robertson are also at the event. As Fisk takes the stage, Hobgoblin attacks, aiming to take Fisk out. Peter spots the villain and saves Fisk from a laser blast. In the consequential panic, Peter slips away and changes into costume. Spider-Man then swings onto the scene and confronts Hobgoblin while Fisk makes his escape. Hobgoblin leads Spider-Man up into the air and makes the hero fall while he is out of web fluid. Spider-Man manages to save himself while Hobgoblin flies away. After a brief encounter with Harry, Norman travels to OsCorp where it is revealed that he hired Hobgoblin to take Fisk out. When the villain arrives, Norman fires him for doing a poor job and threatens to reveal his secret identity if Hobgoblin ever makes a move on him. In Queens, Peter and May Parker watch the news footage of the Hobgoblin attack and how Peter saved Fisk's life. Peter and Aunt May then talk about Peter moving out and Aunt May livng with Anna Watson, Mary Jane Watson's aunt. Peter later goes to Harry's apartment where he meets with Harry and Flash Thompson at the house warming party. Peter then finds Mary Jane and settles in to his new apartment. Meanwhile, Hobgoblin breaks into Fisk's building where he is captured and finds out about Fisk's identity as the Kingpin of Crime. Hobgoblin and Kingpin strike a deal together and Hobgoblin informs the crime lord that it was Norman Osborn who hired the villain to attack him. The next morning, Peter awakens to find that his Aunt May is visiting. Just as she arrives, Hobgoblin attacks, seriously injures Aunt May and kidnaps Harry. Peter manages to get Aunt May to hospital while Hobgoblin takes Harry, who is blindfolded, to the Kingpin's base. However, Kingpin refuses to pay Hobgoblin for his work. The crime lord then contacts Norman and tells him that he has had Harry kidnapped and that he must hand over all of his inventions to get Harry back. Mary Jane visits Peter and Mary Jane at the hospital. Its at this point that Peter begins to realize that the Hobgoblin was actually after Harry all along. Hobgoblin goes to OsCorp and meets with Norman. The two plan to take down Fisk so that Norman can get Harry back and Hobgoblin can take over as the new Kingpin of Crime. Unbeknownst to them, Smythe is secretly observing the two of them through a hidden security drone. While Peter arrives at OsCorp, Norman gives the Hobgoblin upgraded weapons and a new glider. Peter notices that Hobgoblin is at OsCorp so he changes and confronts the villain as Spider-Man. The two take the fight to the streets, where Hobgoblin uses his new remote control glider to his advantage. Spider-Man swings into a building where two smart bombs chase the hero and explode inside soon afterwards. Hobgoblin laughs, thinking that Spider-Man is eliminated. Crew *Writers: John Semper, Larry Brody *Producers: Stan Lee, Avi Arad *Director: Bob Richardson *Cast: **Christopher Daniel Barnes: Spider-Man **Gary Imhoff: Harry Osborn **Ed Asner: J. Jonah Jameson **Rodney Saulsberry: Robbie Robertson **Linda Gary: Aunt May **Patrick Labyorteaux: Flash Thompson **Sara Ballantine: Mary Jane Watson **Mark Hamill: Hobgoblin **Maxwell Caulfield: Alistair Smythe **Roscoe Lee Browne: Kingpin **Neil Ross: Norman Osborn Notes *Previous Episode: Kraven the Hunter *Next Episode: Hobgoblin Part 2 *This episode first aired on May 20th, 1995